


【白魔/黑魔】2020.04.03.

by Ochirusei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochirusei/pseuds/Ochirusei
Summary: R18G.预警：奸尸（异物插入）、食人（腐肉）、血腥以及可能很恶心（包括且不限于和虫亲密接触等等）的描写。【白魔/黑魔】斜杠有意义。
Relationships: 白魔/黑魔
Kudos: 3





	【白魔/黑魔】2020.04.03.

（和朋友玩“互相出题，不过cp可以按自己喜好选择”的游戏，以下是朋友出的题目）  
题目：

《克苏鲁神话》—章节猎犬—120页第三段（手机排版）

「我不知道为什么要来到这里，除了祈祷，我只能发疯般地恳求和道歉，希望能安抚棺材里的白骨。不管出于什么原因，我终究还是来了，绝望地向半冰冻的土地发起攻击，一半是出自我的意愿，另一半则受我自身之外的某种意志控制。掘墓比我预想中容易，只是中间被一件怪事打断了一次：一只瘦骨嶙峋的秃鹫从冰冷的天空中俯冲而下，疯狂地啄食坟墓泥土，直到被我用铁铲拍死。我终于挖到了那口朽烂的棺材，掀开结着硝石的潮湿棺盖。这是我的理性最后一次发挥作用。」

————

白魔/黑魔：

没有人想过他会腐化，一块冰冷僵硬的烂肉，紫红的尸斑在苍白的躯体上沉淀蔓延，粉白的百合，用上什么魔法灵药都无力回天。

他的灵魂去往七天，圣洁虔诚的人，他的躯体滋润并回归他所诞生的森林；在世时引导懵懂之人，沉睡后哺育万物生灵，生命规则循环往复，他的意志永垂不朽。

而我，我要去往灵狱……

生物的焦臭在森林深处的空地弥漫，黯淡莹洁的电光闪烁飞逝，黑魔面不改色地把鬣狗群焦黑的尸体踢开，径直走向那个血肉模糊的人——倘若那样还能被称为“人”的话。

在他身上一点儿也找不到生前俊秀精神的影子了，黑魔伸手去摸他露出半边白骨（连那些骨头也折断了散落着）的脸，没有生灵的柔软温热，只余下死物长久的沉寂与凝固。他的时间确实在那一天成为永恒，同时或许对他们二人来说都是如此。

林葬是白魔生前自己决定的，他要自己的肉身再去做那些他做了一辈子的善行里的最后一件，他要自己成为森林的、大地的养分，洁白的百合花铺满他安详躺进的素白帆布，葬礼的那天黑魔没有出门。

如今那些高雅芬芳的花已被野兽们践踏得残破了，重叠的花瓣下余下的几瓣较为完好的，也已经发黄不再是几日前新摘下来还沾着露珠的美好模样，黑魔即便没有见过葬礼那天的花也想象得出来，太多个清晨他睁开眼，在床头他总是看到白魔将花瓶的花换了枝新的，他不怎么在意那些花，但是那和白魔身上的气味真的很像。

当他坐在床头咀嚼那些柔嫩的花瓣时，与淡雅花香截然不同的冰冷涩苦的汁水在他的唇齿间，他总回想起白魔的身体——具体到脑内先浮现出他的肩膀和手臂以及那根实木的让他掂量过后觉得相当不适的双手幻杖，一些自然清新的花和叶缀在法杖上，有着炼金药复杂浓厚的气味，日子久了以后也淡了，被浸泡成白魔自己的，他不曾说过也从未表露过迹象，但他确实观察摩挲着那根幻杖去回忆和想象战场上白魔如何使用它；接下来想到的是白魔的躯干和大腿，或许源于他总望到的是他坐在床沿的姿态，白皙结实的身体，并不总是像外表那样温和美丽的，他们可是常常往战场上跑，当他的手指抚过腹部的伤口他总是一言不发，只有白魔会仿佛不好意思般的笑，但黑魔只是因为自己拥有的仅是破坏而非治愈的力量而沉默，白魔也永远不会知道了；再往后……

黑魔忽地停下了，既是因为注意力消耗见底，也因为他已经在这时间里打量过白魔（的身体）如今的模样，那些森森白骨与腐烂的红肉交错的景象让他感到些许难以继续了。

他搓揉着那些枯黄的百合花瓣感到已经没有什么汁水了只剩下抵着指腹的干硬与脆弱，他将视线移向白魔生前使用的最后一柄幻杖，那被他们的战友贴心地放在了一旁，因为原本聚集在这里的食腐动物被黑魔轰成了焦炭，在不断泄漏着幻术的幻杖前端又出现了一些……一些温柔和缓的气息，再久一些的话也许会有食草的鸟鹿到来吧，但现在仅仅是让同为魔法导师的黑魔能够察觉到而已。

黑魔拿起那根幻杖，令他始终冰冷的面庞上出现了松动的是一种在他心里像烟雾或细流一样流淌累积的怀念，他感到十分地不可思议，因为他闭门不出的这几日间白魔的气息竟然并未完全地被森林中的风吹散，到底是为何呢，他实在是没办法再去思考，那气味太过熟悉让他蠕动嘴唇想要说点什么话来表达自己心中浮出的心情，但他却又完全无从开口，任何一丁点的声音和情绪都只是堵在他紧涩的喉咙口，就在那里再也不能再往上多前进半寸。

白魔，白魔，白魔白魔……你为我留下了什么？你留下了一个我，不是吗？你留下了你最费心关照的一个我，可是你怎么会觉得一件物品能够思考呢？倘若不是把我当作物品的话，那你又是否曾预想到我的心情？还是说连这一刻都是你的故意为之……？

你看，你连你的遗体中哪怕只是最少的一丁点儿都不打算留给我……所以我只是拿回我应得的？

“你看，”他发觉自己的声音干哑得像乌鸦，还因为莫名的情绪微微发颤，“在你生前，我也做同样的事。”

黑魔沿着乱糟糟沾着血污的曾经美丽干净的头发抚到他的脸，他掀开薄薄的眼皮，那只曾像湖水一般透澈温柔的眼睛已经变得混浊了，当他的手指探进去翻搅的时候也算是在意料之内，有几条白色肥美的蛆被他强硬地挤进小小的眼眶的手指挤得成了半身稀烂的肉泥。他稍微犹豫了一下也只是移开了手指，他回想起白魔说林葬本来就是舍身布施，连蛆都是他乐于奉献的对象。

那么把我算进去又有什么不行的呢。

这实在是非常合理的结论。黑魔扯住白魔的半截舌头接吻。因为只剩下半截了，所以或许有一些野兽唾液干涸后的气味，但黑魔没有察觉又或者是不在意，总之他只管像他记忆里那样缠着那触感和气味都变得像毒素般渗透着腐烂的舌头，时间、记忆，任何一刻不停流逝变化着的东西都在将他们间的距离拉得越来越遥远，直到彻底地隔绝。

黑魔按着他脖子的位置，按着那几截贴在血色帆布上的脊柱骨，亲吻他，与冰冷的尸体完全不同的热烫的唾液沿着舌根流淌下去。始终像他的灵极冰那样冷，黑魔感到些许不满，当他想要恼怒地让自己的两排牙齿靠绷紧的肌肉互相挤压碾磨的时候他发现在那里多出一块阻碍，他直起身意识到那是他咬下的白魔的舌头，因为腐烂，那些韧实的肌肉不再那么难用钝器分割了，黑魔像清晨坐在床沿咀嚼花瓣一样咀嚼这一小块舌头，腥酸的味道漫在口腔里留给他的回忆都是一般无二的。

你看，在你死后，也完全没有什么改变。

自黑魔吃下第一口来自于白魔身上的肉，且他感到自己饥肠辘辘胸膛里像是装着炽热运作中的熔炉，嚼烂的肉还没来得及进到胃里就已经被熔成在心头飞舞的灰烬，他就开始试着从这具尸体身上夺取更多本应属于他的遗产。

他咬下白魔肩膀和脖子附近的肉，就像他也曾在那些闷热心动的夜里咬住这些位置，他模模糊糊地发出声音，更多的时候是被绵密的快感摄取了声音，舌根将舌尖推出半张的唇瓣，脸上显露出只在这时才见得到的脆弱与沉醉，高潮的前十几秒才小声地啜泣着向白魔乞求更多，愉快往往在他心里等同于煎熬，长长久久的几秒内他仿若哭叫的呻吟一直延续下去，手指松开床单之后他才会允许自己暂时地忘记现实忘记很多艰辛与苦涩。抬起他的两条手臂去抱白魔将他揽进充斥着炼金药与雷电火焰的冰冷气息中——他身上的气味——死亡、爱情、生命、性，它们或者他们总是密不可分。

他手指与牙齿并用地撕扯下白魔的手指，因为他的手背的窟窿中也同样栖息着可怜弱小的生命——那些蛆。但实际上黑魔很快就不在意了，他漠然地解开法袍扯下裤子，将他扯下的几根手指往身后的洞塞进去，干涩生冷的触感才让他的眼中重新有了聚焦。从回忆中醒来，他静默地拿出身上携带的润滑用的油膏挤进去，白魔的手指在他死后也同样进到了他的体内的现实让黑魔的大腿根轻轻颤抖，他喘息着面对这件离经叛道的事情试图找到一个在此时此刻应有的情绪和反应，但他却已经干笑起来。

腐烂的气味，人体腐烂的气味花朵腐烂的气味那些腥臭的凝固了的黑红色的血铺洒在这片小小的空地上，那些焦臭的尸体，那些扭动啃噬的虫，沿着他跪在帆布的小腿爬动的森林深处的虫，在他的身体上和脑内都带来呕吐的欲望，可他就像着了迷被固定在这方区域中了一样，他的视线移向白魔的幻杖像是在试图从中寻找到更多的力量，他集中精神去感受它，他不是在妄想，因为那里确实存在着还未流干的幻术——白魔亲手导入的魔力，怎么想都可以说是等同于他。

黑魔一边用吟唱咒语的唇轻轻地呢喃白魔的名字，一边将白魔的手指塞进肠道的深处，没有什么不行的，一切都很顺利，连白魔的性器都在他意料之外地相对完好。黑魔发现它虽然也被啃过且理所当然的只是垂软着，但也能算是干净还令他感到怀念，便顺手抹上药膏挤进身后，像在做一个流程一样自然，他的道德从来就是这样浅薄稀少。

当黑魔完成了寻找填充物的事情后，他静静地跨坐在白魔残破的尸体上，感受着后穴里饱胀而冷硬的充实及异物感，难以言说的像是由疯狂与对道德的背叛中衍生而来的快乐在他心里蔓延，留下一些针刺的感受，如果能从那些孔洞中流出什么，也许不是他流惯了的那些浓稠红亮的血而是透明稀疏的泪水吧。

黑魔将白魔的幻杖抱在怀里，将十根完好的手指向内蜷缩勾起将它抓得紧紧的，生怕它在自己的手里松动一分。在一切都腐坏发臭枯萎凋落的世界里它仍然是芬芳的，那自然而纯净的气味就和白魔一样，将他身体里的破坏之力压制疏导的行径正是他生前所做的事，没想到死后也依然带给他了小小的短暂的平静。

闭上眼睛嗅闻着这百合花一般淡雅高洁的气味，黑魔摆动着腰幻想着那些被他的身体捂出了一丁点温热的东西，或许还会渐渐地热起来就像它们还联系着生命时的样子，又或许，又或许，他只是慢慢地任由自己的思维去漫游，追回那些他和白魔之间已逝的日子。

在那一天里，也许他们只是忽然地想要尝试在野外做爱，黑魔的额上冒出一些汗水、脸通红着，仍然发不出声音因为白魔抓着他的腰，将充血热烫的性器埋在他的体内顶弄，他的表情在极致的愉快中微微扭曲了，他眼中向来的神秘莫测也像烈日下的坚冰一样无声无息地融化成一些闪烁着光的透明的水。

“会不会痛？”白魔的声音总是很温柔。在性事中又加进了感性的喘息。

——为什么会痛呢？黑魔的思绪飘得很远，被爱怎么会痛呢。

他在荡涤烦忧的高潮后起身到一旁将半边膝盖抵在柔软的泥地上，俯下脑袋将白魔的性器放到嘴里和喉咙深处，没有在意白魔半推半就中微红的脸，在收缩着喉咙吞到他射出来以后把那些微凉的液体吐到地上，伸手拿起一旁的法袍重新套上。

白魔走过来从后方环住他，下巴靠在他的肩头，越过肩膀，他灵巧的手指帮黑魔把身前的扣子扣好。

黑魔侧头看了他一眼。因为他沉默着没有表情，白魔便靠过去在他的脸上吻了一下，他摸了摸自己还带着咸腥味的嘴唇，没有回应。

他们拎起背包重新沿着森林内难以分辨的路行走，那一天就这样平凡地度过，就像他们之间寡淡的爱情，短暂地成为队友们新奇时的笑谈接着很快也没有人再去在意了，但他们两个确实在那份喧闹过后也一直维持着这平淡无奇的关系，一直到白魔死去之前都还是这样。

黑魔从幻想中抽离出来，因为被幻想说服而呼吸急促，他松开幻杖，将自己稍微抬了头的性器按在白魔的小腹上摩擦。寒冷的触感确实让他对现实又多了一分认知，但更多的是因为动物的内脏的美妙，白魔的胸腔到腹部基本是被掏空的状态，于他而言是好事，不被动物们吃净就没有林葬的意义了；而黑魔只能无言地望着那里，当他的性器陷入僵冷的尸体伤口的缝隙里时，他的喉咙哽着，但他说不出半个字。

在难以忽视的腐臭中，黑魔一直到最后也没能彻底地硬起来，但他还是坚持着结束了一场单方面的性爱，将精液和沾着融化了的药膏与体温的手指留在帆布上，黑魔把白魔的幻杖放回原位，捧起那些枯黄碎裂的百合花瓣仓促地填进他遗体中的空洞——那些已经成为了森林的养分的部位。

然后他站起身，后退两步从帆布上离开，如此接近却又像是相隔数十米一样，遥遥地望着它，望着那些曾经是白魔的腐肉，仿佛能够透过它们望见几日前他最开始被表情哀伤的人们安静平稳地放置在帆布上的模样。

洁白的花在他身周铺洒着，他珍爱的法杖被放置一旁，森林啊请你将他的肉体带回故乡，灵魂在枝叶间漏下的温暖闪烁的光芒中升上七重天界……

但是爱人啊，而我——摧毁了你神圣高贵的葬礼的罪人——我要堕入与你相反的，最为深邃遥远的灵狱……想必即便是在死后，也不会再相见了吧。

-

fin.


End file.
